


Truth potion

by Simonlovescats



Category: The Order (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:42:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29842398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simonlovescats/pseuds/Simonlovescats
Summary: Hamish actually drinks the truth potion Jack and Randall gave him to get information.
Relationships: Hamish Duke/Vera Stone
Comments: 21
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> No, I'm not starting a new fic. I just started this (not anymore) oneshot a while ago and it's getting so long so I'm posting one part now and then finish the rest and post a second part, hopefully in the next few days. Then I can finally get to my other fic again.

“Here goes nothing…”, Hamish said with a sigh and took a big gulp of his coffee dashed with truth-potion.

“So?”, Randall asked curiously, both knights watching him expectantly.

“So what?”

“How do you feel?”, Jack urged.

“No different than before. What did you expect?”

“I don’t know…”, Randall shrugged. “Anyway, so when’s the next raid?”

Hamish sighed, “Monday at around 5pm.”

“How do we know it’s actually working and he’s not lying to us?”, Jack said turning to Randall.

“You really think I would lie to you? And let down Lilith? I’m still a knight and a friend.”, Hamish shot at them.

“Hmm but you’re also quite hot for teacher and don’t want her to be mad at you.”, Randall considered him for a moment. “We just need to be sure there’s a lot at stake here. We need a test question.”

“Just something easy, we wouldn’t want to take advantage of your trust.”, Jack reassured him.

“Suuure.”, Randall said in a sarcastic tone and then turned to Hamish with a mischievous glint in his eyes. “On a scale of 1 to 10, exactly _how_ hot are you for teacher?”

“Randall!”, both knights scolded. Hamish crossed his arms before leaning back defensively and said nothing.

“Ok, fine.”, Randall rolled his eyes in mock annoyance before his tone turned teasing again. “How hot is the teacher for you then?”

“I swear if you don’t stop…”

“Relax, dude! Just answer the question, we’re your fellow knights.”

“Ask something else. You can make me tell the truth but you can’t make me answer, if I don’t want to.”, he hissed dangerously.

Jack took pity on him and cleared his throat to ask what he thought to be a save question, assuming he had been at the den, “So what did you do yesterday evening?”

When he wouldn’t provide them with an answer yet again, Randall threw his hands up in exasperation, “You gotta give us something.”

“I’m your friend and a fellow knight, more so your leader. I would never let down Lilith AND I agreed to drink your truth potion! What else do you want?”

The two knights turned to each other ignoring Hamish’s outburst. Apparently, they came to a silent agreement since they turned to Hamish a minute later.

“Just making sure it’s actually working.”, Randall explained, twisting the head off the vial and pouring the rest of the potion in Hamish’s cup. “Drink up…please, for Lilith.”

“So that’s what our gender-neutral collective has come to…”, he muttered shaking his head but chugged the mug anyways. When he set it back on down, he gave them both an intense, meaningful stare before he said with confidence. “The raid is on Monday. At 5pm.”

The younger wolves nodded at each other, pleased with his answer and immediately started making further plans not paying Hamish any attention. When they finally looked up, they noticed Hamish who was still seated across from them was leaning over the back of his seat having an animated conversation with the waitress. In retrospective giving him the truth potion in a public place hadn’t been their best idea considering they were members of two secret societies and also werewolves.

“Hey, Hamish we should go, shouldn’t we? We’ve got this thing planned, you remember?”, Randall tried to get his attention.

“What thing?”

“You know the thing…”, Randall gestured wildly with his hands.

The waitress excused herself at once, realising she wasn’t entirely welcome. Before she could leave Jack managed to grab her arm.

“What did you two talk about?”, he whispered as low as possible.

The waitress gave him a strange look but taken completely by surprise answered at once. “Knitting.”

“WHAT!?”

“He asked me if I knit because of the handmade sweater I’m wearing and when I said ‘yes’ he told me that he had just been taught to knit.”, with a smile she added. “I think he might just want to impress a woman though but if he does then she should count herself lucky.”

She then proceeded to walk away, leaving behind an utterly confused Jack. Slowly turning back to the table, he met Randall’s questioning look.

“He has taken up knitting…”

Randall’s face twisted into a grimace of disbelief, confusion and amusement. That was unexpected.

“Oh, yes! I was sick of just watching all the time so I wanted to learn!”, Hamish explained in an unusually bubbly voice with a giant grin on his face.

“Watching whom? And why?”

Before Hamish could answer a blueish portal-like bubble suddenly opened next to them and they could hear Gabrielle’s voice. Recognizing the danger, the others were in, they immediately left to hurry to the temple.

When they got to the car Randall remarked, “Maybe you shouldn’t drive, Ham-burger. You don’t seem like yourself right now.”

Jack immediately agreed, leading a still happily grinning Hamish to the passenger seat.

“What are you talking about? Guys, I’m fine! Seriously!”

“Uh-huh…”, Randall said giving him a wary side glance, while getting behind the wheel.

After driving in silence for a few minutes Hamish suddenly blurted out, “Do you think Vera will be at the temple?”

“Why do you care?”, Randall gave him a suspicious look.

“I miss her smell. Don’t you love how she smells? Like daisies and roses…soaked in warm coconut milk.”, Hamish went on to dreamily stare out the window, sighing happily.

Jack burst out laughing and Randall went into a coughing fit.

“Someone’s in loooove…”, Jack teased in a singsong voice and added. “And that’s oddly specific.”

Ignoring both of them, Hamish happily asked anew, “So, do you think she’ll be there?”

“Of course, she’ll be at the temple. Where else would she be? This woman seems to live there.”, Randall answered with distaste.

“No, she doesn’t. She lives in this beautiful airy house with an amazing view from the porch. You can see…”

“Wait…what the hell, dude? How do you know this? Have you _been_ to Severa’s house?” Randall cut him off.

“Quite a few times actually.”

“Why?”, the two younger wolves asked in unison.

However, Hamish’s answer was drowned out by the deafening sound of an eruption as they had just arrived at the temple. All of them jumped out of the car at once and sprinted towards the altar room. They were greeted by the sight of a disciple dropping dead to the floor. Instantly the giant wooden doors of reliquary crashed open and the Grand Magus hurried into the room. After inspecting the damage as well as the dead boy, Vera ordered them all to clean up ‘the mess’. Trying to get out of cleaning duty Randall took Vera aside.

“We can’t clean. We have to take Hamish home. He’s not feeling well!”

“What’s wrong?”, Vera answered and narrowed her eyes at Randall. Looking Hamish up and down she concluded. “He seems to be just fine.”

Having heard their conversation Hamish immediately confirmed this.

“No, you see he took something…”

“Took something?? What did you take?”, Vera turned to Hamish.

“Truth potion! They mixed it in my coffee. I told them too.”

Vera’s eyes went wide.

“Why?”

“For Lilith!”, Randall cut off Hamish’s answer.

Vera pinched the bridge of her nose and told them to wait until she had made some calls about the eruption, much to Randall’s chagrin.

“Truth potion, huh?”, Selena smirked. “I bet you could tell us some interesting things, since you’ve been spending so much time with the Grand Magus recently.”

“Yeah, I always wondered what _special_ _tasks_ she gives you. Care to share?”, Angus interfered with a serious, almost dangerous look.

“None that would concern you Mr. Carter!”, Vera pointed out sharply as she strode out of her office again.

Up until now she had tried to avoid to actively look Hamish in the eyes, as always when others where around. She tried to keep it that way even as she tested his reaction and examined his pupils. She was well aware that she wouldn’t really care if he had been any other disciple but she couldn’t help it when it concerned him. She wasn’t too worried about him blurting out secrets since those easy truth potions, accessible to all disciples only worked if specifically asked and the person under influence could choose to answer. Vera trusted Hamish enough to know he wouldn’t freely give away information about the Order, the knights or…them, whatever they were.

“Can we take him home now?”, Randall snapped Vera out of her thoughts.

She immediately dropped her hands to her sides which had been holding his cheek gently to inspect his dilated pupils for way too long.

“Yes, sure.”

“No, I wanna stay!”, Hamish pouted.

“Why?”

“Cause Vera’s here!”, he answered sending her a dopey smile. Vera could hear Selena letting out a huff in the background as well as Jack’s barely concealed snort.

“What exactly did you give him?” 

“I told you, it was truth potion.”, Randall informed her without hiding his irritation.

“Maybe it was more like the whole vial instead of a drop.”, Jack admitted staring at his shoes.

Vera pinched the bridge of her nose at loss of words at their careless stupidity.

“How…? Why…? You didn’t even know how he would react to this amount of truth potion!”

“Well, apparently with blurting out exactly what he’s thinking and acting drunk! So, let’s get him home!”, Randall insisted.

“ _No!_ He’ll stay. I don’t need him telling Order secrets to strangers!”

They both stared at each other for some time until Randall faltered under her withering gaze. She then ordered him, Angus and Gabrielle to get some cleaning supplies which left her with a stupidly grinning Hamish, an amused Jack and a grim looking Selena.

“You’re so hot when you’re ordering everyone around.”, Hamish whispered loudly in her ear, coming up beside her. Without sparing him a glance she brought her hands up to rub her temples and took a deep breath.

“Are you still lusting after her?”, Selena teased.

“Excuse you, Miss Durov?”

“Come on as if you haven’t noticed. I think _everyone_ has noticed! It’s embarrassing!”

“He can’t help it. He’s on truth potion!”, Jack defended Hamish.

“He’s was pining for her even when he was powdered. It was so annoying!”

“She’s right.”, Hamish agreed with a smirk, “One time I just stopped what I was doing and got completely lost staring at you from afar when you walked by.”

“Yeah, and what was it that you were doing?”, Selena demanded with a mischievous glint.

Hamish blushed.

“Making out with me…and he just stopped and stared at her.”

“You made out with her?”, Vera blurted out with anger and hurt lacing her voice which surprised Jack and Selena but herself as well.

Hamish’s face took on an expression of horror and regret. He immediately stepped forward and took her hand in his.

“I’m so sorry, honey buns. You have to believe me. It was the Pulveris Memoria. I thought her and I were together but nothing more than that happened. I swear. Scout’s honour!”, he tried to calm her and held up his hand.

Then there was a moment of uncomfortable silence until Jack broke it.

“Did he just call you ‘honey buns’, _Grand Magus_?”, Jack snorted with laughter. Even Selena let out a chuckle, looking between the two of them with one raised eye brow. Vera tried to mask her grimace of pure horror by saving herself with a coughing fit.

Vera crossed her arms, trying not to pout at being made fun of but failing miserably.

“Stop laughing, Mr. Morton! Go, clean! You too, Miss Durov! And you with me.”, she said with less authority than she had preferred, signalling for Hamish to come.

“Always!”, he replied and confidently took her hand.

“Hamish!”, she hissed warningly and tried to get her hand out of his grip. Her frown melted as soon as she noticed his hurt look.

“Not here. I know you _know_ that, it’s just the potion!”, she added softly and guided him towards her office. As she glanced back towards Jack and Selena before closing the doors with a wink of her hand, she caught them staring but they pretended at once to be quite busy discussing the mess they were about to clean.

When they were safely inside, Vera tried to keep as much distance between her and Hamish as possible and avoided eye contact, afraid to trigger a confession she wasn’t ready to hear. She had seen his look of complete devotion every time he looked at her under the influence of this potion and immediately, she knew without her even noticing this relationship had gone further than she had ever expected.


	2. Truth potion Part II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized I completely forgot to thank Quibilah for helping me with this story. I’m so sorry! Without her it would mostly likely still be sitting in my computer unfinished. And all credit for the “Come with me” comment goes to her!

“Vera?”, Hamish snapped her out of her thoughts. “Are you ok, hon…?”

“Don’t call me that ever again!”

“But you love it when I call you ‘honey b…”

“Stop!”, she shot at him harshly, immediately regretting her tone. She sighed and to her own horror admitted, “Well, I do love it…but not at the temple. Or ever when there’s any other living soul near us!”

“Oh, you’re so cute!”, he grinned at her jutted out bottom lip and stepped closer to her.

“Cute? You think I’m cute? Me?”, Vera looked at him almost a little offended.

Hamish just nodded and send her one of his most charming smiles before placing both of his hands at the sides of her head and pulling her into a passionate kiss. When they had to stop for air, Hamish casually leaned against her desk and pulled her flush against him. He gently held her with one hand and softly stroked her cheek with the other. Vera just stared at him until she lost herself in his eyes and embrace. They didn’t even hear the knock on the door. Only when someone reluctantly cleared his throat did Vera step back instantly.

“I’m sorry. I knocked a few times!”, Jack apologized, trying to look anywhere but them.

“What is it, Mr. Morton?”, Vera asked nonchalantly, deciding it was best to ignore the situation.

“Kepler is here! I wanted to…warn you before she storms into your office unannounced.”

“That was very thoughtful!”, Vera replied and added awkwardly. “Thank you, Jack!”

As she was about to walk out, Jack grabbed her arm, “You both got…umm…something on your face.”

Blushing, Vera cleaned the lipstick of her and Hamish’s face with a wave of her hand.

“Please, just stay quiet, Hamish!”, she pleaded with him.

Before he could reassure her, they could already hear Bitsy’s heels clicking annoyingly loud on the stone floor.

“Sorry I couldn’t make it earlier. I tried to get away as soon as you called for me!”

“No one called for you, Bitsy! I merely informed the council.”, Vera pointed out irritated.

“Well, I can’t let you handle this on your own as act…as the Grand Magus.”

She then proceeded to hold a speech about how careless Vera’s disciples were for causing an eruption. At every jab Bitsy made about Vera, they had to keep Hamish from throwing some inappropriate comment her way. At some point Vera suggested with a sickeningly sweet smile for her to take a look at the ancient books which were stored in the vault herself, to see if she could find a solution to those eruptions, which Vera had overlooked. It was only a plan to get Bitsy away from Hamish and to keep her occupied so she wouldn’t get in Vera’s way. However, the plan completely backfired since Kepler demanded to take ‘some strong men’ such as Hamish and Jack with her to carry books she might need to take with her. She even called for Randall to join them as well.

When they got to the vault Kepler immediately strode past Vera to the book cases in the back of the vault, apparently determined to find something Vera hadn’t.

“Oh, wow! So that’s what the vault looks like when it’s full! I only ever saw it empty.”, Randall marvelled.

“Well, that’s because you robbed me.”, Vera hissed at him.

“There are some things in here that I haven’t seen before!”, Jack remarked and when something had caught his eye added. “Dude, look at those massive wooden chests!”

“Greybeard would love one of those as his new hide locker. They look much sturdier than ours, I don’t think you could ever break those!”

“You can. We almost did!”, Hamish informed Randall.

“Shush!”, Vera hissed at Hamish dangerously.

“You almost broke it? What were you _doing_?”

“I was doing her!”, the last word was muffled by Vera’s hand covering his mouth.

The sudden impact of her body crashing against his had him stumbling backwards into a small table. Both of their hands shot out to grab the antique statue which was about to topple over.

“Not again. We always seem to bump into that one!”, he laughed.

Vera turned around with a beet-red face and the statue in her hands.

“Stop asking questions no one wants answered, Randall!”, Jack snapped equally embarrassed.

Randall was looking between the couple before him, who was trying to act indifferent to each other, at least Vera was while Hamish was staring at her affectionately. Then he took Jack by the arm and dragged him out of earshot.

“You mean they’re really…?”

“Dude, you’ve been the one who’s always teasing him about it!”

“I thought he just had this weird one-sided crush on her…I never would have thought she would actually allow or even want something to happen. I mean we’re talking about Vera Stone here!”

In that moment Kepler called them over to take a giant pile of books to the reliquary, looking triumphant at Vera, who just rolled her eyes.

“You know I’m not letting you take them with you?”

“You expect me to sit here in this dusty temple with horrible lightening, while working through books?”, Bitsy replied looking around with a disgusted expression and stared with regret at the heaps of books Jack and Randall were balancing on their way upstairs. “I really don’t know how you can spend all your time here in this tomb. Don’t you get bored?”

“Well, she’s got me to help her with that. Ouch!”, Hamish said in a suggestive tone, earning himself a smack across the back of his head.

“What’s wrong with him?”

“Nothing.”, Vera replied a little too quickly with a tight smile. “He had a bit too much to drink, don’t take anything he says serious.”

“I didn’t drink! You know I’ve been sober for 3 months now.”, he denied at once and putting his arm around her added, “And I couldn’t have done it without you, Vera.”

Vera’s eyes took on a soft expression and there was a slight smile playing on her lips but she caught herself immediately, remembering Kepler was still in the room. She quickly brushed his arm off.

“You don’t know what you’re talking about, _Mr. Duke_!”, she answered with a pointed look in his direction, emphasizing the formality to get him out of his trance.

“Now if you’ll excuse me. I’ll get Mr. Duke upstairs, he’s obviously not well.”, Vera said and turning to Hamish added. “Come with me, Mr. Duke!”

“Of course…I always do. Sometimes even more than once.”, Hamish said with a grin and winked at Vera who stopped dead in her tracks.

She just stared at him with her mouth agape, thinking of ways to hide his body after she had killed him as soon as the potions effect lessened. Fortunately for her Bitsy, didn’t catch on as usual.

When Bitsy saw the number of books she would have to work through in the temple neatly sitting on a table in the reliquary, she instantly assured Vera that she would be doing a much better job at researching those eruptions than herself and left in a hurry. Vera just stared after her retreating form with a humourless smirk, shaking her head. When she turned around, she found Randall staring at her with a strange look on his face. Before she could call him out on it however, her gaze fell upon Hamish who was making himself comfortable on her couch.

“Shoes off the couch, Hamish!”, she warned him, as he was about to put up his feet. He sighed and moved so his shoes weren’t touching the couch. “What are you doing anyways?”

“I’m tired. I wanna sleep!”, he whined. To Jack and Randall’s surprise Vera just sighed and pulled his shoes off. Then she got a warm knit blanket from one of the cupboards and gently placed it over Hamish’s sleepy form to tug him in.

“It’s ok. That’s just the potion wearing off.”, Vera told him and smiled at his peaceful face. She brought one hand up to caress his cheek. When she remembered they weren’t alone, she quickly pulled her hand back and cleared her throat embarrassed by her display of affection.

“So…you and Hamish…”, Randall started, not really sure where he was going with that comment.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Mr. Carpio.”, Vera replied defensively. Denial was her best weapon as always.

“Sure.”, he returned irritated and sarcastic.

“Just leave it, Randall.”, Jack insisted annoyed, not wanting to get into Hamish and Vera’s business. 

Randall gave a huff and left to help the others clean.

A few hours later the altar room was clean again and all the disciples except for Randall and Jack had left. They were sitting at the bar having a few drinks, waiting for their leader to finally wake up.

After watching Hamish for a while, Vera got worried since he hadn’t even budged since falling asleep. She crouched down next to Hamish and softly started petting his cheek and whispered “Hamish! Hamish!”

Finally, he opened his eyes slowly, taking a quick glance at Vera.

“Do we have to get up already? Come back to bed, Vera, just another 5 minutes.”, he muttered drowsily and grabbed Vera by the waist and pulled her to him under the blanket. Taken completely by surprise Vera didn’t even have time to fight against his strong arms. As soon as he had pulled her next to him with affectionate roughness, his eyes had already closed and he was peacefully asleep once again. Vera gave a loving chuckle at his behaviour. She looked around and when she was sure there was no one around to see she buried her face into his neck and draped one arm and one leg over his body, moving to comfortably lie almost on top of him. They lay like this for a while until Vera was about to fall asleep as well. Hamish on the other hand was just waking up, taking in his surroundings. Saying that he was confused would have been an understatement. He had no idea how he had gotten into the situation he was in. Not that he was complaining but he couldn’t even remember the last few hours. Seeing Vera so relaxed even though she was at the temple, he decided that he actually didn’t care as long as she was next to him and he held her even tighter to him before closing his eyes once again with a smile on his lips.

“Come on, let’s wake him up. How long can one sleep?”, Randall complained to Jack after downing his third drink. “I wanna go home!”

Jack sighed and took a look at his watch. Randall was right they had been waiting for far too long, therefore he agreed. Much to Randall’s annoyance Jack knocked on the door, once, twice, after the third time Randall had enough and opened the door without invitation. The room was unusually quiet and seemed vacant. It took them a while until they noticed the sleeping couple on the couch. Randall stood there frozen not trusting his eyes but Jack ushered him out the door at once, closing the door behind them.

“Well, that was…adorable?”, Randall more or less asked, not sure how to describe the scene he had witnessed. He didn’t seem pleased but not mad either. Jack just sent him a knowing smile.

“Let’s go home and order some pizza, alright?”

“When did that happen?”

Jack only shrugged.

When they were walking out of the temple Randall halted abruptly.

“What’s wrong?”

“Was that a hand-knit blanket?”

At first Jack just stared at him, not knowing what he was insinuating until it clicked.

“Oh my god! Is Vera teaching Hamish to knit?”, Jack burst out laughing. Finally, even Randall’s stoic mask, he had been wearing since he found out about his ‘Vermish’ theories actually being canon, crackled. They both were in hysterics and it took them a while to regain some kind of composure.

“We’re so going to tease him about that, aren’t we?”, Jack directed at Randall.

“Absolutely!”


End file.
